The personal care industry thrives on being able to deliver multiple performance products based on mixtures of several components, with each having performance characteristics important to or desirable in the final formulation. One desirable characteristic is the ability to provide a silky initial feel derived from low molecular weight silicones, such as for example, octamethylcyclotetrasilioxane or decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, in the formulation while maintaining a high, but shear-thinnable viscosity. While these low molecular weight silicones provide the desired feel characteristics, they are also low viscosity, highly flowable liquids. Thus they are not easily held in a formulation, preferring rather to separate and flow out of a given container or flow uncontrollably across the skin when used in a specific application. Further, it desirable to achieve an initial silky feel while providing a smooth, low-residue feel upon dry-down. Polymeric silicone gels prepared in volatile silicone have been found to deliver desirable initial feel of volatile, low viscosity silicones to formulations while at the same time provide high viscosity and a smooth silky feel on dry-down, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,116, 5,493,041 and 4,987,169.